


Stolen Kisses

by Simply_Isnt_On



Category: Supernatural, Superwood - Fandom, Torchwood
Genre: Kisses, M/M, Shmoop, butterfly kiss, loving kiss, mention of a nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simply_Isnt_On/pseuds/Simply_Isnt_On
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wakes up in the night next to someone special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Kisses

Sam jerked into consciousness silently, breathing heavily as he took in his surroundings. Every muscle was tense, and he gulped in air for a moment before shaking his hair out of his eyes and looking down.

He was in bed. Specifically, a motel bed, and by the light shining in through the window over the sink, he could see a shape next to him, asleep. The other man had an arm tossed across Sam’s lap, and was snoring softly into the pillow. His face looked maybe thirty-five or forty, though his hair falling into his eyes made him look surprisingly young. 

Sam gave a small smile as he lay back, combing his fingers through the other man’s hair. Jack, he’d said his name was, Sam remembered. Captain Jack. The man’s grip tightened around him as he settled,and he gave an oddly endearing snuffle before stilling again with a sigh. 

On impulse, Sam leaned over and and pressed his lips to the other man’s forehead. He felt oddly content, lying beside him in a bed neither of them owned, and it wasn’t long before he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 

Jack lay awake in the dark, feigning sleep as Sam drifted off again, and then, when he was certain he had settled, he leaned in and gently fluttered his eyelashes against Sam’s cheek in a gentle butterfly kiss. Content, he settled down against Sam’s back to wait for dawn.


End file.
